Against the Wall with Remus Lupin
by Laurielove
Summary: Hermione, Remus, a wall and ... the rest. Content for older readers only, please.


**Another wall offering for you. I find it hard to believe this is only the second story I've written for Remus. I adore him and find him so so sexy. I'm sure there'll be more soon. I started this a while ago and it was going along in one direction. When I came back to it later it followed a different path, which is fine, but I may have to revisit the original intentions soon.**

**(I'm working on _The Sense of Taste_ - just to let you know.)**

**Enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>It was going to happen. Some things are inevitable before they have any right to be.<p>

And so it was with Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.

The seed for their particular inevitability was sown back when she was merely fourteen and he was her teacher. Her desire for him then was simply a carefully concealed crush, something she admitted only to herself. And his respect for her extended to no more than admiration for her remarkable talents and maturity. But he knew he had marked her out, even then, as having the potential to become the most exquisite and radiant woman, the brightest witch of her age.

He knew that when she blossomed fully into adulthood he would find it hard to ignore her, but his feelings were channelled only appropriately until the time was right. He watched her, noted her development, but when she turned eighteen and her legality caught up with her body, his desire for her reared up with remarkable force.

But the feelings they shared went beyond mere desire. They understood each other. She had been the first to notice him; she had been the first to tolerate him when his situation was revealed. They would often share quiet moments and jokes away from the banal chatter of the others, their mutual respect surpassing mere animal lust. But when she ran a hand lightly up his arm or touched his elbow in query or leaned down with her turbulent hair and enticing perfume to offer him tea, he knew the animal in him was just as eager to seek her out as his intellect.

-xxoOoxx-

The anniversary ball at Hogwarts was an annual affair which drew past and present students and staff back to the castle. In the six years since the end of the war, Hermione had never been free to attend, but this year was different. Her schedule had relaxed slightly in recent months, and when she realised she could at last fit in a quick trip to her old school she had been thrilled. Harry and Ron were going, she knew that, but when she glanced over the guest list on arriving, her heart leapt to see one name in particular, the name of her favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the name of her most respected Order member.

She hadn't seen him for months, and normally their visits were so brief and rushed that it had been an age since they had caught up properly. The times of long, slow chats with the whole group over glasses of wine in Grimmauld Place were long distant. But he was never far from her mind, and the thought of seeing him again in the place where he had first etched himself onto her mind and body thrilled her more than she had realised.

She had bought a new dress for the ball, dark red silk, tight, clinging and highlighting her fresh young body. She knew she looked beautiful, but she knew also there was only one person she was trying to impress.

Hermione spotted him as soon as she entered the Great Hall. All eyes had turned to her, including his. She wasn't imagining things when she saw his mouth curl up at the sight of her. It wasn't long before he came over, ushering her into the half shadows away from the glare of lights and eyes, kissing her softly but protractedly on the cheek in greeting, holding her tight around the waist with assured hands. He smelt as intoxicating as ever: that same smell she remembered from all those years ago – cedar trees and morning mist and sandalwood. When he had lost his wife in the war she had feared for him, but Remus had carried on, burying himself in his work, channelling despair and despondency into the change which beset him every month. But when he returned to his human form all would seem well again and he reverted to the same charming companion he'd always been.

But seeing him now, Hermione knew she was not thinking about his conversation. He was dressed in a suit, but it hung as louchely upon him as ever. His ragged, dishevelled charm had always been part of the attraction.

They stayed close for most of the evening, barely speaking to anyone else, rediscovering their companionable ease. There was no need to be with others. When he suggested taking a tour of the castle for old times' sake, she had not hesitated. If anyone noticed them slip away, they didn't comment.

It was not long before the two of them found themselves outside the old Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione unlocked it with magic and they slipped inside, locking the door tight behind them.

Remus sighed, hands in his pockets, and stood in the middle of the room, breathing in the old place and staring around.

"Good to be back?" Hermione queried tenderly.

He pouted. "Yes, it is, I suppose."

"You did a lot of good in this place – we had a lot of fun."

"Fun ..." he chuckled, glancing across at her wryly. "That was a strange old year."

"It was a great year. I loved it."

"It was the year I met you." He stared at her steadily.

She smiled and began a slow pace around the room, remembering, picking up various objects, glancing over the textbooks lining the shelves. "Nothing much has changed. It's still just how I remember it."

Hermione crossed to the wall and read the notices. "_'Final year NEWT revision class must be attended by all DADA students. Failure to do so will result in a poor mark, if not failure.'_ Hmm ... charming. Still – not all DADA teachers can be you."

She heard soft footsteps approaching and felt hot breath on her neck. Hermione spun around to find Remus standing still and silent beside her.

For a time they merely stared at each other, searching into each other's eyes.

At length he brought up a hand and stroked it down her face. She held his eyes in hers: those deep brown eyes which had danced through her dreams for so long. She could scarcely breathe, but there was a certainty in him which almost unnerved her. She longed for his touch. Leaning in, she tried to kiss him, but he pulled back, granting her only the slightest brush of his lips, teasing her, his mouth curled into a hint of a smirk. She needed him, she longed to taste him, to discover if he was what she had dreamt of for so long.

"Remus ..." she sighed, trying to draw him closer. But if she wanted touch, she need not have feared. His hands began exploring her with skilled and focused attention.

"Shhh." He held up a finger to his lips as his other hand reached up under her dress, higher, higher, not once taking his eyes from hers.

"I ..."

"Do you want me to stop?" His soft voice was breathed into her.

At that point his fingers had slipped under her knickers and had touched the lightest feathery touch on her clit.

She shook her head. _No, no, don't stop, don't stop._

She gasped in as his roughened fingers grazed her clit again. His brows furrowed as he studied her changing expression. His fingers slipped up inside her pussy now, his mouth dropping a little as he found her soaking for him, but still his eyes cast over her face, and his thumb stroked and soothed any tension away.

Then he was back to her clit, circling and coaxing it to send pleasure building in her body. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Open." The otherwise gentle voice contained a dangerous edge of determination. She opened again and looked into him. He was reading her for signs of her mounting pleasure. He built it slowly and with infinite patience. When she thought she would tumble over the edge he withdrew his touch, causing her to moan with restrained frustration, but when he returned to that tight nub of flesh it was ever more ready for his attention, and pleasure tightened its hold on her.

She was nearly there. Her eyes flashed, her skin was cast with a heated tension. He stared at her, noting the creasing of her brows, and brought his hand down to her neck. Just as her pleasure was set to rage through her he tightened his thumb the slightest amount, not enough to panic her, but to cause a thrill of excitement. Remus stared at her, his dark brown eyes laced with a spark of green. The fingers at her neck tightened and the fingers at her clit stroked. And she came. The hold on her neck tightened sweetly again, prompting her orgasm to reinforce itself.

When at last her pleasure had left her body, he relaxed his hold on her instantly and Hermione breathed deep and easy, the heavy slackness after an orgasm heightened, just as her pleasure had been magnified.

Then her arms coiled around him and she plunged her mouth desperately onto his, still riding on the after-shock of her climax. The taste of him after her pleasure was the sweetest thing she could imagine.

He returned the kiss deep and hard before pulling back to inform her, "Trust me."

She nodded amidst a frantic scrabbling at his clothes. "More, more ... must see you, please, Remus, must hold you ..."

He smiled softly as she tore at his buttons and helped her pull the shirt from his body. As soon as his torso was revealed to her, just as she had imagined, lean, sinewy and scarred, war-torn and slender, she dropped her mouth to it, inhaling him, tasting him, learning all of him.

For once, Remus leaned his head back and gave himself over to her, his eyes closing as he felt the girl's tongue and lips discovering his flesh.

"Hermione ... Hermione, my beautiful girl ... I've waited so long ..."

Hermione dragged her way back to his mouth and delved into him again. Soon enough he pulled away and poured his wishes into her ear with low determination. "Suck me ... I want that ... I want to feel your mouth sucking me."

She wasn't going to hesitate, but as she slipped to her knees she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her down; his forcefulness surprised her but elicited an undeniable clenching of her belly.

Quick fingers dealt with his buttons and it took little for his cock to burst out towards her. She glanced up at him, her desire compelling her to take him in her mouth but wanting to drag out his expectation that little bit longer. He had been hidden from her for so long, although her mind had imagined him, trying to picture the details of what he looked like since her imagination first started teasing her with fantasies. But now he was at last before her, she felt empowered as never before. The tables were turned. She could now dictate the pace, she could draw out from him the responses, she could guide him towards discovery. This lesson was entirely in her hands.

Slowly, almost indolently, she let her tongue edge towards the dripping tip of his erect cock. It was formed like him: tight and long and hard. She touched the very top with the tip of her tongue and allowed the droplet of expectant moisture ooze onto her. Remus hissed with anticipated pleasure, his breath catching fast in his chest.

"More ..." she heard him moan.

This time she licked up through the slit, gathering up more of his sweet foretaste. He groaned, his muscles tightening. He still had her head in his hands and she felt a nudging on her, pushing her down. She resisted. As much as she longed to feel the magnificent hard flesh sinking into her mouth, he could wait. And he would thank her for it afterwards.

Now she opened wider, giving him a full view of what awaited him, before closing her red lips around the mushroomed head of his cock. She sucked hard and swirled her tongue over him at the same time. He almost roared. But almost immediately she pulled back with a smacking pop as the rounded flesh was dragged from her lips. Again she felt him push her back towards him, again she resisted.

Inclining her head under him, she took his balls in her hands and rubbed, gently. Her tongue connected with the join, that delicate place where his sac met the hard rise of his cock. Placing the flat of her tongue hot against it, she licked languidly up the underside, cupping his balls harder now. On reaching the head, she curled her lips over him and sucked hard again.

"Hermione ..." His head was back in protracted agony and her name was forced out in a whine of desperation.

She couldn't tease any more. At last she opened wide and took him deep, lowering her head over him before pulling her cheeks in tight and dragging her mouth back up. Then she set about sucking him hard, up and down, her tongue twirling and flitting, tasting and discovering. Above all else, she loved discovering new cock with her mouth, and this was one she had imagined for longer than she should probably admit.

Hermione let him hold her upon him, feeding off the delicate balance of power as much as she was feeding off his cock. He allowed her just enough for her delicious pistoning, but his hold on her was thrilling her into more ardour. Her hands squeezed his balls that little bit harder and, relaxing her throat, she let him sink as far down as she could. Again he roared. Pulling back for a gasp of air, she plunged down again, feeling his cock-head nudging at her throat. His breath was hard and hot; he was close. Hermione's desire to taste his pleasure reared up unstoppably. Moving her right hand to the lower shaft of his cock, made slick by her attentions, she gripped him hard and started moving it, hard and fast. Her mouth made easy work of the head; lips and tongue and the occasional tease of teeth drove him relentlessly to the crest of rapture.

"Coming, coming ..." he groaned loud, his neck pulled back, straining with pleasure.

If he had any compunction about coming in her mouth, he had forgotten it. This was too right. This was too perfect. Clenching his fingers hard in her hair, Remus exploded into her. His orgasm ripped through him, propelling his seed fast and deep into the welcoming warmth of her mouth. Hermione registered the three bursts of release, tasted the salty wonder of man's pleasure sitting on her tongue. After a final heaving groan, he at last slackened, and Hermione relaxed her lips around him. He was in no hurry to pull out, but necessity compelled him to rest, and when at last he dragged himself from her damp cocoon, he slumped down against the wall, his breath fast and deep, his eyes closed.

"Merlin be damned. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh you know me, Remus ... natural talent."

He turned to her, managing a lazy, sated smirk.

She came to sit beside him. "I remember this classroom so well. Had some of my best lessons here ... and some of my worst."

"Hope you don't include any of mine in the latter category."

"Course not. You were the best DADA teacher we ever had ... and we got through quite a few, as you know."

"I loved it here. Wish I could've continued."

"You just made the lessons so alive. You had so much passion, so much energy and enthusiasm ... gods, it was such a turn-on."

He chuckled. "So you did have your mind on matters apart from your books. And here I was thinking you were a girly swot."

"Well ..." she smirked, "I was that too."

"If you did have any ... inappropriate feelings ... you kept them well hidden. I didn't feel at all threatened by you in that way, as I sometimes used to with the girls. Young male members of staff have to be careful – teenage girls, hormones, boarding school – it's a dangerous combination. I learnt quickly who to steer well clear of."

"Were you ever tempted?"

He sighed, staring out into the room. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice the older ones. I'm a man – we're designed to gawp. When they're eighteen, bright, talented, gorgeous ... there's plenty to notice. Temptation ... But ... no ... I knew I'd never actually do anything. Look but don't touch. A good rule."

"What if you'd taught me when I was eighteen?"

He turned to her again, raised a hand slowly and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "That would have made the temptation ... very tempting."

Hermione knelt up and threw her leg over him, straddling him. She leant down, planting soft kisses over his face. "What if ... I ... as a bright ... talented ... intelligent ... confident ..."

"Beautiful ... sexy ... mesmerising ..." he murmured, seeking out her touch.

"... eighteen year old ... had made it very clear what I wanted ... had come to you after class ... had leaned into you ... put my hand innocently on your shoulder ..."

"Innocently?"

"Not too innocently, perhaps ... had stroked down your torso ... had wrapped myself around your delicious body ... what would you have done then, Professor Lupin?"

"I would have ..."

"Look but don't touch, remember ..." she teased, still planting tempting kisses over his face.

"I would have ..."

"What?"

He was craning to reach her mouth, but she kept tugging back, keeping it just out of his reach.

"Touch," he confirmed.

Hermione grinned, her body suddenly energised and tight again. She stood rapidly and pressed herself against the wall, running her arms sensuously along it. Glancing down at him, she stated emphatically, "Touch now."

With haste which had been lacking in him before, Remus rose from the floor and turned into her. Immediately, he pinned her arms to the wall with one hand, holding both her wrists and reaching into her dress to find a breast with hungry fingers. Hermione grinned with delight, but her smile was smothered as his mouth devoured hers once again. He plied and pinched her breast and nipple with sudden desperation. Then tearing his hand away, he reached down, snatching at her knickers, yanking free her stockings. She helped as he pulled them off and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Her leg came up round his hip, opening herself for him, hoping he'd be inside her quickly. Her urgency was reflected in his; a glance at his cock revealed it hard as rock again, jutting up straight and needy. Quickly ridding himself of his trousers and shoes completely, he stood naked, gripped under her thigh to angle her leg out, and thrust up into her.

A laugh of pleasured delight was heaved from her as his cock pushed high, forcing the walls of her pussy apart to welcome him. Remus groaned so gutturally it felt almost final.

But he began to move immediately. They had both enjoyed languid and teasing pleasure before; now they needed to feel body within body. He pistoned relentlessly in and out, and her incessant moans and pants signalled her own pleasure at his rapid pace. She clutched him to her, tangling her fingers in his hair as he buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"You are a very naughty man, Professor Lupin, fucking your ex-student against the wall of your old classroom," she teased, her voice jolting in time with his plunges.

"One of the reasons ..." He thrust in deep with a groan. "... why I'm ..." And again, harder yet. "... enjoying it so much."

The force of his pounding cock pinned her to the wall, the pain merely bringing her closer to pleasure. "Fuck! That's so good. Remus ... wanted this ... wanted you for so fucking long."

By now he could only moan and continued ploughing into her, even faster than before. With a sudden intake of breath, she came around his cock, so hard and assuredly that he followed her before her pleasure had died away. As her body convulsed upon him, Remus burst heavily into her pussy, only a short time after coming so profoundly in her mouth.

When they were both spent their legs finally gave way and once again they slumped uselessly to the floor.

Remus sat with his head back for some time, eyes closed recovering breaths pulled into him. "I wondered when that was going to happen," he panted.

She smiled. "'When'? Not 'if'?"

"Not 'if'. Some things will happen no matter what." He had recovered enough to open his eyes and looked across at her. "You are quite remarkable, Miss Granger, but then ... you always were."

"And you are every bit as wonderful as I dared hope."

His grin reflected the deep happiness her words brought.

Remus glanced out around the room. "I have a lot of happy memories of this place. I think I've just made the best yet, though."

Hermione turned to kiss him. "How do you feel about making a few more?"

He opened to her slowly as her tongue sought out his goodness again. When he could finally bear to break away, he slurred against her ear before lowering her to the ground beneath him, "Oh, I think I could go along with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sexy beast.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. As ever, thank you in advance for reviews and apologies again for having no real time to answer them individually. They are all read and greatly appreciated.**

**LL x**


End file.
